


Fifty Shades Of Wilde

by WeirdStarWarsFangirl



Series: Fifty Shades Of Wilde [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdStarWarsFangirl/pseuds/WeirdStarWarsFangirl
Summary: Predators and prey live in harmony in the great city of Zootopia. Judy Hopps has always wanted to go to see Zootopia but never had the chance as she was always busy writing for her hometown newspaper. Now that she's here, her first interview is with the elusive, Nicholas Wilde of Wilde Corporations. When she meets him, it's unlike anything she's ever felt. Interspecies relationships are pretty common but a predator and a prey together is cause for commotion. And does Judy even still want to pursue a relationship with him after finding out his secret?Bonus! Keep an eye out for Fifty Shades Wilder and Fifty Shades Unleashed coming soon from WeirdStarWarsFangirl





	1. Chapter 1

Bunnyburrow, December 24th, 2015

"Merry Christmas Eve!" Bonnie and Stu shouted as their last daughter came into the house with a scarf around her neck and her head covered in a little pile of snow. She rubbed her feet on the mat and shook her head to get most of the snow off.

"Merry Christmas Eve, guys." She went over to them and gave them a hug. "It is so much warmer in here." A few of her siblings passed by, giving her tail a shiver as the cool air passed.

"Oh, Judy, we're so glad that you were able to make it here in the storm." Bonnie said.

"Mom, I only live like a few streets away." She smiled and pulled away from her parents. "I got you guys a present!" She pulled a wine shaped and wrapped present with smiling carrots all over the wrapping paper. "Don't open it around the little ones." She whispered. Bonnie took the present.

"Oh, we'll be opening this up tomorrow night."

"Well, yeah. After dealing with 1354 kids, I think you need a drink," Judy said. "I barely know all of my siblings names anymore. Personally, I just stick with my litter siblings. You know, Steve, Stevie, Joe, Hannah, Marnie, and Lee. Not that I don't love all my siblings equally but, I think you guys should slow down. I mean, you guys aren't gonna be able to take care of this many. Personally, I don't know how you're able to take care of just the 93 that you guys are taking care of that are still under the age of living on their own."

"Well, that total number will be changing soon," Stu said. "We're expecting 4 more in about 3 weeks. But don't tell anyone. We want it to be a Christmas surprise tomorrow." Judy's eyes widened.

"More?" She asked. "How many do you guys plan on having? I mean I was your 213th kid. Now that's not gonna really be that big of a deal when you have 1358 kids. Wow."

"This is our last litter," Bonnie said. "We're having these last kids and then we're done. Stu and I are just getting too old to take care of babies."

"Well, you guys have plenty of babysitters. I'm always available if you guys need some of the kids watched."

"We know, Judy," Stu said. "And thank you. You're always there when we need ya, kid."

"And speaking of presents," Bonnie said and pulled out an envelope. and handed it to Judy. "This is for you. But don't open it until tomorrow morning." Judy rolled her eyes and got tackled by 7 of her siblings yelling 'JUDY!' Judy landed on the ground with all of them smiling and laughing on top of her.

"Hey guys!" She said and got herself up. She stuck the envelope in her jacket and hugged her little siblings. They got over their excitement over Judy pretty quick and Judy walked around the house. She found the big table of snacks and drinks and immediately unwrapped a candy cane and started sucking on it. Then someone tapped her shoulder and she turned around. "Hannah! Marnie!" They hugged each other and laughed. "Oh, my God, I didn't know if you guys were gonna come tonight!"

"Yeah, of course we would," Hannah said. Hannah had the same grey coat and looked a lot like her but with blue eyes instead of purple. Marnie had a light brown coat and blue eyes.   
"It's the Christmas Eve party."

"I brought Mike with me," Marnie said. "We left our honeymoon early to make this party."

"Oh," Judy said and put a paw over her heart. "That's sweet." She smiled at her. "And Mike's okay with that? Did you like drag him away from the inn?"

"No, are you kidding? He loves hanging around here. He's pushing for babies already and he loves coming by and helping mom and dad with the kids."

"Well tell him to slow down and let him know that you'll have kids when you're ready. Not when he says so."

"Oh, trust me, he listens to me. The benefit of being me is that he will always go with what I say. I'm the boss of the relationship."

"Okay, Marnie, c'mon," Hannah said. "We don't want to hear about your need to control your man. But on the subject, Judy, Marnie, I have something to tell you." She was smiling really big.

"What? Tell me." Hannah was beaming.

"I'm getting married!" She held out her paw and they saw the ring on her finger.

"Oh my God!" both Judy and Hannah said looking at the ring. It was a silver band with a   
small white square-cut diamond. It looked beautiful.

"Johnny proposed to me on the way here. Before it started snowing too bad. He did it in the gazebo."

"Aww!" Judy and Marnie said together.

"Yeah, we haven't told mom and dad yet. We're gonna tell everyone when the real party starts tomorrow. But I just wanted to let you guys know first."

"What about you, Judy?"

"What about me, Marnie?" Marnie and Hannah looked at Judy.

"When are you gonna get yourself a guy?"

"I don't know."

"Ugh, Marnie, she's never gonna get a guy. You know who she's always been in love with."

"Oh trust me, I know. But she needs an actual guy. One that comes with a carrot and two blueberries if you know what I mean."

"Who is it that you guys think I'm in love with."

"It's not a guy, Judy," Hannah said. "It's a place."

"You've been in love with Zootopia since you were able to talk." Marnie said.

"Hey!" Judy defended herself. "I'm not in love with Zootopia. I just really like the place. A lot."

"How would you know if it's even a good place?" Hannah asked. "You've never been."

"I will soon," Judy said. "I almost have enough money saved up for a week there."

"Why not just a weekend?" Marnie suggested. "You could just stay there for three days and if you don't like it, you can just come home. What if you get mugged?!"

"Okay, you guys. Zootopia isn't a bad place. It's a huge city and I really want to go. I've thought about this for a long time. I'm going to take a week off of work and go spend that week in Zootopia and look for apartments." Both Hannah and Marnie's eyes widened.

"Now you want to move there?" Hannah asked.

"Are you sure you've thought this through?" Marnie followed.

"Yes, you guys. I've always wanted to be there and I know that if I live there I'll be happy."

"If you're sure about it then I won't stop you," Hannah said.

"Yeah. Just keep in contact," Marnie said and hugged Judy.

"I will," Judy said hugging her sister back. "Don't worry. I'll talk to you guys all the time."

"Alright, well, we're gonna go see some other siblings, so we'll probably talk more tomorrow. Bye Judy," Hannah waved at her and took Marnie's hand and started walking away.

"Bye Judy!" Marnie exclaimed as she left. Judy waved back to both of them.

"Bye, Hannah! Bye, Marnie!" Judy turned back to the table and poured some boysenberry punch into a cup and drank it while walking around, not really talking with anyone. She just enjoyed spending the holidays with family. She knew that tonight, she'd probably sleep next to the fireplace. Most of the beds were occupied by the kids and a few of her older siblings staying with them. But she liked sleeping in the living room. She loved the homey atmosphere of the room. Normally it was empty but there was a lot of family in here tonight. And most likely, she won't be the only one sleeping in the living room tonight.  
As the party died down and most of the kids were in bed, Judy sat on the large couch a few feet from the fireplace. She was holding a mug of hot chocolate with a candy cane sticking out of it. Her brother, Joe, walked in and sat next to her.

"Hey, Jude."

"Joe, how's it going?"

"It's fine. How's the Carrot Column going?"

"The Carrot Column is boring." Judy was a writer for the Bunnyburrow News. She wrote an article every week for the Carrot Column where she would interview a person about their life story and put it up as a sort of spotlight for individuals in the paper. "Everyone in Bunnyburrow's life is the same. We're all farmers or teachers or just kids!" She sighed. "I want to go to Zootopia so bad. Everyone's life is different there. It's a different story every time! I want to take a week and interview someone there and put it in the Carrot Column. But I know everyone here just wants me to stay here."

"I don't." Judy looked at Joe. "I don't mean that in a resentful way. Just that I'm all for you going to Zootopia. It's what you've always wanted. Ever since you were a kid."

"Just like you about coming out of the closet to mom and dad."

"That's different, Judy, and you know it," Joe said. He turned to face her completely. "You just want to go to a different city. I have to tell my parents that I would rather have a John than a Joyce in my bed."

"You know you really should tell them."

"I know. I was going to tomorrow."

"You say that every year." Joe sighed.

"I know. But I really mean it this time." He inhaled and closed his eyes. "Okay, I'm just gonna tell them tomorrow. And no matter what happens, if they disown me, then whatever."

"Mom and Dad would never do that. You're family. And the Hopps family stays together. No matter what." She held his hand. He kissed her cheek and stood up.

"Alright, well I'm gonna get to bed. Goodnight, Judy."

"Goodnight, Joe." She got off the couch and placed the empty mug she was now holding in the dishwasher and walked back to the living room. She pulled the blanket off of the back of the couch, grabbed a pillow from the big chair and laid it down on the floor. She placed her head on it, letting the thick carpet cushion her back and pulled the blanket on top of her. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep where she would dream of the glistening city of Zootopia.


	2. Chapter 2

Judy woke up to about 20 of her siblings yelling 'MERRY CHRISTMAS!' in her face. She opened her eyes and sat up. "Good morning to you too." She said, while yawning. "And Merry Christmas." She stood up and picked up the pillow and blanket. She set it down on the end of the couch and she went into the kitchen. She saw her mom bringing out the big plates of their famous Christmas Coffee Cake. "You need help mom?"

"Sure, honey. Why don't you bring out the paper plates? They're all under the sink." Her mom left the kitchen, setting everything down on the table. Immediately everyone gathered around the table. Judy came back out of the kitchen and opened 2 of the 100-pack of paper plates.

"Dig in everyone!" Judy said. Joe came into the room.

"Mom, dad, I have to talk to you."

"Merry Christmas, Joe!" Bonnie and Stu said.

"Okay, Judy, can you um..." Judy walked over to him and held his hand.

"It's okay, Joe. You can do this."

"Okay." Joe inhaled. "Mom, dad...I'm...kind of...gay."

"Oh, thank goodness!" Bonnie said.

"I thought you were gonna say you got a girl pregnant without marrying her!" Stu exclaimed.

"You guys aren't upset?" Joe asked.

"Not at all!" Bonnie said.

"I told you they wouldn't be," Judy assured Joe. She let go and walked to the door.

"Oh, wait, Judy!" Stu said and grabbed her hand.

"Yeah, dad? I was gonna get some of the coffee cake."

"Me and Bonnie want to see you open your present."

"Oh! Okay, let me get my jacket." She went to the hall closet and pulled out the envelope. She walked over to them again, and saw that Steve, Stevie, Hannah and Marnie were all with them as well.

"Alright, everyone, quiet down," Bonnie said addressing Judy's closest siblings. "Judy's opening her gift." Judy ripped open the envelope and saw a piece of paper.

"What is this? An appointment?"

"Read it, Jude," Stu said. Judy looked back down at it and read.

"Your room has been confirmed for 27 nights at the Bunny's Haven Inn in...ZOOTOPIA!" She ran to her parents and hugged them. "Thank you guys! I love you guys so much!"

"You're welcome, Judy. You've always wanted to go and we heard you wanted to go for a week but we decided to make it a little longer," Bonnie said pulling away from her hug.

"Thank you guys."

"You have no idea how long we had to keep this a secret," Steve said.

"Did everyone know?" She asked.

"We knew," Hannah and Marnie said at the same time.

"A lot of people were in on it. And a lot of people pitched in," Stevie piped up.

"You guys didn't have to pay for me to go to Zootopia. I was saving up."

"But now you can spend that money for when you're there," Stu said. "We've all been kind of low-key on the whole thing. But we hope you have a lot of fun there."

"Also, I called in your work and they said that they were willing to give you the time and they'll still be paying you if you interview 4 people while you're there," Bonnie said.

"Mom, dad, Joe, Hannah, Marnie, Steve, Stevie, Lee, thanks," Judy said. "This means so much to me."

"Alright, now you need to get home and pack."

"What?"

"Look at the starting night!" Judy looked down. It starts tonight! She gasped.

"I gotta go home and pack! Like now!"

"Alright, go!" Judy ran out of the house, grabbing her jacket and scarf and never letting go of the paper. A lot of the kids were already outside making snow angels and snowbunnies. She raced to get home and get everything packed.

"Alright, guys." Judy was standing on the train platform with her parents and siblings. Well, most of them. "This is it! I really get to finally see Zootopia with my own eyes!"

"Remember, your Uncle Walt will be waiting for you at the station there."

"I know, mom," She rolled her eyes.

"And also, Jude, I made you a little gift bag to take with you."

"Does it come with any coffee cake?" She asked.

"Actually, I gave you the recipe to our coffee cake and a list of places you can go to for the best bunnies carrot cake as well," Bonnie said.

"It's also got some of this stuff." Stu started to show her all the anti-fox products including lotion, spray, repellent, a taser, and even a perfume. "It's all there. You know that there aren't many foxes here in Bunnyburrow and that's all good but Zootopia has a lot of foxes and I want you to be prepared."

"Dad, I'm not gonna need any of that," Judy said to him and pushed the bag down. "And I won't take the bag until you get rid of that. I don't want to come off as some tourist who's scared of the city."

"Stu, get rid of the anti-fox stuff."

"Judy, I'll let you pick what you want to take with you." He held up the bag. She pulled out two things. Her mom's recipe and the list of places to find carrot cake. Stu stopped smiling. 

"Can you at least take one?" Judy shook her head.

"No, dad. I'm not afraid of foxes and you shouldn't be either." The train came and people came out of the car in front of them. "Alright, you guys. I'll miss you. I'll see you when I get back." She kissed both of her parents on the cheek and boarded the train. "I'll call you all the time." She went up to the top of the car and sat down with her luggage. She pulled out her headphones and put on Three Dogs Grace. She started listening to Animal I have Become when the train jolted and started on it's way. She started headbanging to the beat of the song. as she continued to play on her phone, looking up the location of the inn she'd be staying at and what's within walking distance where she can find people to interview.  
2 hours later, Judy looked up at the clear window and saw the city of Zootopia. Her eyes got big and she gasped. She stood up and stared out the window, looking at the city. It was so beautiful. All the skyscrapers, all the little buildings surounding them. Her sisters were right. She was in love with Zootopia. When she got to the station, she absolutely loved seeing everyone. Back in Bunnyburrow, it was just bunnies, pigs, sheep, ferrets, weasels, and the occasional fox. But here, there was everyone. Tigers, giraffes, hippos, zebras, everyone! But the one she recognized was about 15 feet away.

"Uncle Walt!" Judy ran to him and hugged him. He accepted her hug and picked up her luggage.

"It's good to see you Judy."

"Good to see you too, Uncle."

"Ready to go? The truck is parked."

"Yeah, just give me a sec." She walked out of the station with her uncle and pulled up the camera on her phone and took a photo of the city from where she was. She wanted to remember the moment she stepped into Zootopia. He chucked her bag into the back of his pickup and got in the driver's side. She quickly walked over to the passenger side, got in, shut the door and buckled up. "I can't believe I'm really here. I have dreamed about coming here my whole life."

"I know. I remember you talking about this when you were little." He started the car and pulled into the street and began his own scenic tour of the city to his inn. "You were always so excited about coming to Zootopia. Are you happy now? Is it everything you ever hoped it would be?"

"And more than that." She smiled at him. "It's so amazing."

"So, your mom told me that you write." Judy wasn't really focused on what he was saying, as she was staring out the window at everything. All the people walking by made her want to listen to Eleanor Rigby by the Beetles. She just continued to watch all the people passing by the window and Walt tapped her shoulder. "Judy?" They then passed a large skyscraper. When Judy looked up, she couldn't see a name on the building but knew that she'd never seen it in a picture before.

"Yeah, I write. Uh, Uncle Walt?"

"Yeah?"

"What's this building? I didn't see it in any of the photos online. Is it recent?" They got stopped by a traffic light so she continued to look up at the very high building.

"Oh, Wilde Tower."   
Judy thought to herself. "Yeah, it's for Wilde Corporations. I think it's like a marketing industry. Whatever it is, it's a really fast growing company." He   
continued to drive when the light turned green.

"How have I never heard of it till now?" Judy asked herself.

"It was built in like the last two years."

"Huh. I gotta do some research on that."

"Anyway, your mom told me that you write."

"Oh, yeah, I write for Bunnyburrow News."

"Really? You write for the paper?"

"Yeah, I write the Carrot Column."

"You mean the column that highlights one person for the week?"

"Yeah, usually it's just the life story of a good person who is basically a good role model for the city." She looked away from Wilde Tower and finally looked at her uncle. "Actually speaking of work, they sort of have me working here."

"What do you mean? It's Bunnyburrow News and you're in Zootopia."

"Well, for the 4 weeks that I'm here, I'm going to interview 4 people. 4 important people to highlight the Bunnyburrow News." THey came up to a smaller building but still looked nice.

"Well, this is it. Welcome to Bunny's Haven Inn, Judy!"

"Aww, it looks just like home!"   
she thought.

"Yeah, I tried to make it just like a regular styled place in Bunnyburrow." He pulled her bag out of the trunk. "Here, I'll take this up for you. And being the owner, I pulled a few strings and got you the best room in the whole place." They took the elevator up and got off on the 9th floor. "Here we are." He pulled out a card and stuck it in the door and pulled it out.   
"Welcome to the Scarlett O'Hare Suite."

"Oh, wow. It's so pretty." She loved the name itself. Gone with the Wind was her favorite movie. She walked out to the balcony. It was a great view of the city. She could see Wilde Tower perfectly. During the rest of the ride to the inn, she looked up Wilde Corporations and found that it was run by a fox named Nicholas P. Wilde. She had to know more about this company. She knew about every skyscrapers company in Zootopia. And she didn't want to leave any stone, or in this case any building, overlooked.

"Do you know who you want to interview while you're here?" Walt asked. Judy held up her camera and zoomed in on Wilde Tower.

"Not yet, but I have an idea."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have RayRayofCali's expressed permission to post this story. If you have a problem with it, please message her fanfiction for more details.

December 26th, 2015

"What's your name again?"

"Oh, Judy Hopps."

"Okay, Judy Hopps, there's actually a slot open for 20 minutes tomorrow morning. 11:40 AM. Would you like to take this space?"

"Yes. Any spot I can." Judy was on the phone with Wilde Corporations, seeing if she could get an interview with Mr. Wilde himself.

"Okay, we'll be expecting you. Thank you for calling Wilde Corporations."

"Thank you!" She hung up the phone and squealed with excitement. She already had a first person to interview. This was starting to get pretty easy. She took another look out of the balcony at Wilde Tower. Something about it drew her closer to it. She wanted to know everything about it. She went down to the lobby of the inn and found her Uncle Walt behind the front desk, telling a customer their nightly rates. Judy left the inn and started walking closer to the center of the city. She decided that she was just gonna walk around town for the day. She walked past a lot of places. There were banks, there were travel agencies, there were fancy restaurants, and popsicle stands everywhere. She bought herself a popsicle and continued walking to see a small park coming up. She went over to it and sat on a bench. A lot of people were walking past her, and jogging. She turned to a tree nearby that was making a cracking noise. She got up and finished her popsicle and threw away the stick. She walked back over there and saw a big branch completely break off. Unfortunately, the rat underneath didn't see it until the shadow of the tree got darker.

FruFru looked up and saw the gigantic branch falling at top speed towards her.

"AHHHHH!" Judy quickly ran over and held up the branch and tossed it in the other direction where no one was. FruFru looked up and saw the bunny in front of her.

"Are you okay?" Judy asked her. FruFru smiled.

"Yes! Thank you! You saved my life!"

"Oh, it's no big deal. It was just a falling branch. I'm sure you would've been fine. Maybe a few procedures, but you'd have been fine."

"No, really! It would've killed me! And on the day before my wedding."

"Wow. Seems like everyone's getting married around this time."

"Well, of course! Christmas-time is so sweet and you just can't help but feel the love in the air."

"That sounds so nice. What's your name?"

"I'm FruFru Big. From the Big family in Tundratown. It would be an honor if you could come to my wedding tomorrow. Who better to be there than the bunny who saved my life."

"Aww, that's sweet." She knelt down to get closer to FruFru. "What time is it."

"It's at 7:00 pm. I hope you can make it."

"Yeah, I should be able to come."

"Can I get your number and name?"

"Oh sure, it's Judy Hopps and my number is 839-654-9284. And yours?" Judy held out her phone and they both took down the others information.

"Yeah, it's 992-210-7885. Hey, what area code is 839?"

"Oh, I'm actually not from Zootopia. I'm just from Bunnyburrow but I'm in town for the next month."

"Aww, well if you're ever in town again after this month, we should totally go for drinks." Judy chuckled.

"That'd be great."

"Okay, so where are you staying so I can have a limo sent there to pick you up tomorrow?"

"Oh, I'm staying at the Bunny's Haven Inn. It's kind of on the edge of the Rainforest District but still in the heart of the city."

"Got it. My daddy will send you a limo." She turned around and walked away. "See ya tomorrow, Judy!"

"Bye, FruFru!" She waved at her and walked in the other direction. She saw a lemonade stand run by two kids. One was an otter and the other was a badger. "Hey kids. One lemonade, please." They poured her a cup.

"That's 2 dollars." She slapped a $5 on the table.

"Keep the change." She took her cup and walked back towards all the buildings. She passed a large circular building. It was the Police Station. Zootopia Police Department. ‘  
’ she thought to herself. She opened the door and walked inside. It was a very open space. She looked around and walked up to the front desk.

"Hello?" The cheetah leaned over the desk to see the bunny visitor.

"O.M.G!" He immediately smiled at the sight of her. "I don't see bunnies in here often." He popped a donut into his mouth, swallowed it quickly, and continued talking with Judy. "You are absotively posolutely the cutest bunny I've ever seen!" Judy’s eyes widened.

"Oh, my. I guess people in Zootopia are a little more loose with their vocabulary."

"What do you mean?" Clawhauser asked. He tilted his head. "Did I say something offensive?"

"Well, um, calling a bunny cute when you're not a bunny yourself can be derogatory but if that's how people talk in Zootopia, I guess I'll have to get used to it."

"Oh, no! I didn't know that was derogatory! I won't do it again. I'm sorry, miss...uh..."  
"Hopps. Judy Hopps. I'm from Bunnyburrow."

"I'm Benjamin Clawhauser." He held his arm over the desk and shook her paw. "Nice to meet you Judy!"

"You too, Benjamin."

"So, how can I help you, Judy?"

"Right. I write for the Bunnyburrow News and right now, I'm on a 4-week trip in Zootopia and I need to interview 4 people of importance in the city. I was wondering if I could interview the Chief of Police here?"

"Would you like to now?"

"Oh, actually I wanted to set up a small interview for next week. See, I already have my first interview with Nicholas Wilde tomorrow."

"Wilde? As in from Wilde Tower?" Clawhauser asked her. She nodded. "Wow. How'd you manage that? Isn't that guy pretty busy?"

"I just asked if I could get an interview with him about the company and himself for the Bunnyburrow News and the receptionist said that he was free tomorrow from 11:40 to noon." She shrugged her shoulders and looked around. "And speaking of interviews, do you know when the Chief of Police might be free for like a half an hour or 20 minutes next week?"

"I can look for you. Why don't you give me your number and email and I'll let you know when he's available."

"Thanks, that works out perfectly. Okay, my number is 839-654-9284. My email is judethedude zmail. Oh and add a dot com to the end of that in case you forget."

"Alrighty, I have your information and I'll let you know in the next 24 hours when he's available next week."

"Hey, can I get your number as well? You seem pretty cool and since I'm in town for awhile, we could probably hang out."

"That'd be so awesome! Wait, do you like Gazelle?"

"I love Gazelle!" Judy responded. Clawhauser immediately smiled bigger than she had ever seen.

"ME TOO!" He shouted. "Okay my number is 992-210-6811. Got it?"

"Yep!" She finished typing her new friends number in her contact information and looked up.   
"And you have my information so just shoot it on over when you find out when I can drop by for an interview."

"You got it!" Judy turned around and started to leave the station. She looked down at her phone and realized that in the last hour, she's already made two friends in Zootopia. This is a very good day.

Judy had spent the entire day soaking in all of Zootopia. She was loving the atmosphere of the entire city. Growing up, Judy knew that she was a city girl but she never got to be a part of it. But now she was here and it really was everything she expected it to be and more. She even got to see a car chase today! You don't see that often in Bunnyburrow. The excitement of it never faded for her.

She decided to go back to the inn at around 6:00 and have dinner at the restaurant next to the lobby.

"Hey, Uncle Walt!" Her uncle had been right behind the counter doing something on the computer. She assumed he hadn't been there all day since she left in the morning. He looked up at the sound of his name.

"Hey, Judy! How was your day kid?"

"Amazing. Zootopia is beyond amazing. I already have two interviews lined up." Clawhauser had texted her her appointment time for January 4th.

"That's my girl! Who are you interviewing?"

"Well, I'm interviewing Nicholas Wilde from Wilde Corporations and the Chief of Police of the Zootopia Police Department!"

"Wait, wait, wait, you got an interview with the head of Wilde Corporations?"

"Why is everyone so shocked by that?"

"Well, no one even really knows what he looks like. He barely gives anyone time for an interview."

"Well, I got a slot for 20 whole minutes." He gasped.

"Wow, Judy. I'm impressed!" He came out from behind the counter and hugged her. "You look hungry," he said when he pulled back. "How about we celebrate your success over a salad at the restaurant?" She nodded. He put his hand on her shoulder and they walked over and grabbed a table. Immediately a waitress came by.

"What can I get for you?"

"Two salads with extra carrots and a carrot juice for me." Judy looked down at the menu and saw the different juices.

"Can I get a boysenberry juice?"

"Sure. I'll be right out with your salads and beverages." The sheep walked away and Judy looked back at Walt.

"So, the Chief of Police's name is Chief Bogo and I have an appointment to interview him..."

"No, no, Judy, I want to know how it is that you got 20 minutes with this guy. I mean he's never on the news, he's never in the paper. How did you convince him to give you 20 minutes for a newspaper that's not even in town?"

"Well, I didn't do any convincing, I just told the receptionist that I wanted to interview him about the company for a paper while I was in town. She just gave me a free time tomorrow."

"I don't think he's ever done an interview," Walt said. The sheep came back to their table and set down a carrot juice in front of Walt and a Boysenberry juice in front of Judy.

"Here are your drinks. I'll be back with your salads. Enjoy." She walked away.

"Thank you." Judy said and took a sip from the glass. As she placed the glass back down, she shrugged. "Then I guess I'll be his first one."

Later on, they finished their food and Judy went up to her room. She opened the door and saw all but one lamp next to the bed off. She walked over to it and opened her suitcase, took off all her clothes and put on a sleepshirt. She pulled her suitcase back off the bed, pulled back the covers and jumped into bed. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't get much sleep though. She turned off the lamp next to her but still, her eyes stayed open. She looked out the balcony door from her bed and saw the glowing city in the distance. 'Never done an interview?' she thought. 'What makes me so special?'


	4. Chapter 4

Judy opened her eyes to see the light pouring into her room from the balcony doors. She took a few moments for her eyes to adjust and then look over at the clock once she sat up. It was already 11:10. She gasped.

"Shit!" She ripped off the covers and pulled on a bra and panties, a pair of light brown jeans, a green T-shirt and her regular dark grey jacket. She grabbed her interview questions and ran out the door. She felt bad that she didn't have time to shower but she was already in a hurry. She ran down the stairs and passed two bunnies on their way up. "Hey, is that blueberry perfume?" she asked them. The tall one nodded. "Can you spritz me really quick?" She pulled off the cap and gave her a spritz on her neck and down her arms. "Thank you!" She zoomed of the stairs and through the lobby quicker than she ever had. She could barely hear her uncle say, 'Judy? I don't think you're late!' She began running into the city. She couldn't afford to be late for this. The Wilde Tower was 15 minutes away. As she was sprinting, avoiding cars, she looked at her phone. It was 11:14 now. She didn't stop for a moment. Soon the Wilde Tower came into view and she went even faster. She ran and ran and then she saw the doors. She looked back down at her phone. 11:30. She had ten minutes to get to his office. Someone was leaving the building and opened the door. Judy sped past them and made it inside. When she got to a desk in front of her, she stopped. She bent down and placed her paws on her knees, breathing really hard. The wolf behind the desk just stared at her.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked. Judy stood up and pointed her finger up.

"Yeah, just give me a second to catch my breath."

"Would you like a bottle of water?" The wolf placed a plastic water bottle on the desk and pushed it forward.

"Sure, thanks." She pulled off the cap and drank half the bottle. "Ah, that's better." She went back to breathing normally. "Yeah, I have an appointment for 11:40 with Nicholas Wilde?" The wolf started typing at the computer.

"Are you Judy Hopps?"

"Yes." Judy pulled out her wallet and showed the wolf her driver's license. She looked at it and then typed more at the computer.

"Okay, you're all good. Just go on up to the 37th floor. They can help you the rest of the way."

"Thank you." She walked over to the elevator past the desk and pushed the button. She looked at her phone again. It was now 11:32. Hopefully she could get all the way up there   
in 8 minutes. She heard a ding and waited in front of the elevator. The doors opened and she walked inside. A sheep walked in with her in a pantsuit. Judy looked for the 37th   
floor button and pushed it. She sheep pushed the 15th button.

"Floor 37? That's where Mr. Wilde's office is." The sheep next to her said.

"I know," Judy said as the elevator doors closed. "I'm interviewing him today." The sheep looked at her with wide eyes.

"Oh, wow. I don't think he's..."

"Ever been interviewed. I know. Everyone keeps saying that." She chuckled at the end of her sentence. "I'm kinda getting used to it."

"Well, aren't you a lucky bunny." The sheep faced the doors as they opened on floor 15. She walked out and faced Judy before they closed. "Good luck up there." The doors closed and all of a sudden, Judy felt a wave of nervousness. Everyone was so shocked that Mr. Wilde agreed to an interview. What was he gonna do? Eat her? Why was she chosen to be   
his first interviewer? Why did he agree to an appointment with her? To avoid looking scared, she went through her interview questions on the way up. She looked at her phone   
one more time. 11:37. 3 minutes. Now she was afraid she wouldn't make it in time. The elevator door opened. She looked to see more wolves walking around in pantsuits. She   
suddenly regretted her wardrobe choice. A T-shirt and pants may have not been the best choice. But it was too late now.

"Miss Hopps?" the wolf behind the counter addressed her.

"Yes?"

"He's in the office. Mr. Wilde will see you now."

"Okay. Is it back there?" Judy pointed to the door behind her.

"Yes." 'Very minimal talking here altogether, it seems,' she thought. She came up to the door and swallowed the nervousness and walked inside. When she took a step, she tripped over herself and fell on her face. She immediately grabbed her questions and stood back up in a quick recover. But not quick enough. She looked forward and met the brightest green eyes she had ever seen. Nicholas Wilde was at his desk but looking at her.

"Are you alright, Miss Hopps?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She involuntarily wiped her clothes as if they were dirty although things were so clean here that she was sure her clothes were probably cleaner from the fall. He   
walked over to her with an open paw.

"Nick Wilde." She accepted his paw and shook it lightly.

"Judy Hopps." She smiled. This was the fox that everyone was so intimidated by? She expected him to be older...and bigger. She didn't expect him to look so young   
and...attractive.

"Would you like to start the interview now, Miss Hopps?"

"Just Judy. And yes."

"Have a seat." She found him a little demanding but that was alright. It was only a seat. Plus she was living in a tiny house and he was a billionaire. She didn't really think they   
were equal anyway. Hell, he could probably have her assassinated on the spot. She walked over to his desk and sat at the chair in front of his desk as he walked behind it. He took   
a seat behind his desk and stared at her intently. She looked at the questions and realized that she left one thing behind in her rush. A writing utensil.

"Damn," she whispered to herself. She looked up and noticed a line of pencils on his desk. She made eye contact with him and he looked over to where her eyes had previously   
traveled. He slightly smirked and picked one up. He stood from the desk and walked around it, handing it to her. She had a hard time focusing on the pencil in front of her. His   
suit looked extremely nice and perfectly tailored. There was something about him. He was elusive, aloof and closed up. She could already tell. She lifted her paw and took the   
pencil. "Thanks." She wrote down those three things just to the side. "Okay, so I'm obviously Judy Hopps, I write for Bunnyburrow News and recently, in the last two days, I have   
added a question that I'd actually like to start with."

"Fire away."

"Why have you shot down interviews but accepted this one?"

"Because once upon a time, I dreamed of going far. And I took a moment to realize that I can't give a bunny from a small town the same chance of going far if I don't give her the   
interview that's necessary for it."

"And did you make this decision to give interviews before or after I requested one?"

"After." She looked down to notice that she wrote something subconsciously on the paper. 'They shine like emeralds'. She was writing about his eyes. She turned around the   
pencil and erased that statement and wrote down the information he had given her. She looked back up at him and tried to not let her writing get distracted again.

"Okay, next question. Ever since I was young, I had always dreamed of coming to Zootopia. And now that I'm here, I saw a building that I hadn't seen online. I'd like to know how   
recent was the start of your company and how long has your skyscraper been standing?"

"This tower was first worked on two years ago." He leaned against the desk, his paws holding onto the rim of the desk. "I started my company from a low point but one bright   
idea took me far."

"And I also don't know much about your company. What exactly is the purpose of Wilde Corporations?"

"We make jobs." He said immediately. "For those that struggle through life and those born into a life with no financial standing, we provide."

"So basically, you're a soup kitchen but you wear suits?" He smirked again.

"If that's how you want to see it. We look at a person's worth by what they do. How they go through life is important. If a person were to try hard to succeed, we would give them   
a push in the right direction. But everything everyone does around here, is take control." He started to walk around his office. "We're a group of strong, independent people who   
provide because we work hard. It's only natural that we take control because we're so used to it."

"You seem to use the word 'control' often," Judy said.

"I tend to control everything that I can. It's a habit of mine. Possibly, a hobby."

"A control freak. Good to know." She wrote down the word 'CONTROL FREAK' in all caps in the corner of the page.

"Well, I exercise control in all things, Miss Hopps."

"Okay, now onto more personal questions about your life,"

"How personal is this going to be, before we move forward?"

"Just about your life before Wilde Corporations."

"I'd rather not talk about stuff like that, if you don't mind." 

she thought. 

She looked down at her question and crossed out all the questions she had about his past.

"Okay, then I guess I can just ask about you. Minus your past." She looked up into his eyes again. "Do you have any hobbies? Or engage in any activites away from your business?"

"I enjoy in various physical pursuits. But that's all I'd like to say about that." Judy now understood why he didn't do many interviews. He didn't do much talking. He wasn't open   
about himself. He barely gave any insight to what he does as a hobby.

"Mr. Wilde, I know that this is an interview but uh the way you phrase it makes it seem as though you'd only like to talk about the company."

"Precisely."

"Well the whole purpose of the Carrot Column in the Bunnyburrow News is to highlight an individual, not a business. I can't really write about you if all I have is information about   
your company. The Carrot Column is supposed to be about an important person."

"Have you thought about yourself?" That caught Judy off guard. He went to sit down in a chair next to her. She faced him, ignoring the pulse of her heartbeat going crazy.

"Huh? What is that supposed to mean?" He leaned toward her.

"It means that you don't think of yourself as important. Just by asking that, I can tell you don't." Judy had felt the table turned. Now he was the interviewer. "And I'd like to know about you."

"Well, we're not here for me. I'm the one doing the interrogating." She chuckled to get rid of the tension but it didn't do much. The way he stared her down made her   
feel...uncomfortable. Under his gaze, she felt naked. And it wasn't the best feeling. Not to mention her heart hadn't calmed down. She held the questions with a tight grip and   
looked at the paper.

"What made you want to be a journalist?" She looked back up to him.

"I don't know." She shrugged and set the questions on her lap. "I guess I just like to know things. I like to learn about people. What they've been through and what they do to go   
on in life." She looked him up and down. "Not that I got any information whatsoever on you in either of those things."

"And reading, I'm guessing?"

"What about reading?"

"You seem comfortable looking down at the paper rather that at real people." She looked at his red fur and realized he was right. He just stated something that no one ever said.   
He seemed to figure her out in much less time that she had attempted to find out about him. And she was the one giving the interview. "What's your favorite book?" She didn't   
have to think about it for a second. Her favorite book was easily, also her favorite movie.

"Gone With The Wind."

"Is it the romance between Scarlett O'Hare and Rhett Butler? Or her independence? What is it about the book that interests you so much?" She looked back down at the paper in   
her hands. She fiddled with the pencil in her hands that said 'Wilde'.

"Actually, it's more like the romance between Scarlett and Ashley." He raised his eyebrows. "You know, the fact that even though she knows it's not something good and she   
knows it might never work out, she still pursues him in every way." She looks away from Nick and looks forward. "It's the fact that she's so driven that she would do anything to   
get what she desires most. Even though she doesn't know what she desires until the end. The fact of the matter about Scarlett O'Hare is that she never gave up."

"That's the kind of work ethic we instill for our employees here." He leans even closer and continues to talk only when she's looked back at him. "And that work ethic is something   
I see in you. We could use a journalist in Wilde Corporations. There's always openings for jobs here."

"Thank you Mr. Wilde but I don't think I would fit in here." She let go of the pencil and placed her paws on the arm rests. "Look at me." She gestured to her attire but Nick's eyes   
never left hers. He placed his paw on hers and Judy's eyes got a tiny bit bigger.

"I am." She inwardly gasped. She got that naked feeling again and she felt extremely out of place.

So why did she want to stay right where she was?

She pulled her paw out from under his and stood up. She pulled out her phone. It was 11:58. She put her phone in her back pocket and looked at him as he stood.

"Well, I think that's all the time I have, Mr. Wilde."

"May I walk you to the elevator?"

"Sure," Judy said as she started walking to the door. He walked over and held it open for her. He walked with her to the elevator and pressed the button for her. She stood there   
and waited while the elevator made it's way up.

"I hope your article comes out okay."

"Well you didn't really answer that many questions but I can try to work with what I have." He smirked one more time at her and stood with her.

"Being a writer, I have firm belief that you can take what little information you have about me and stretch it to be longer while saying the same thing over and over again."

"Thank you?" Judy wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not. The ding of the elevator rang through the level and as the doors opened, she walked inside and faced him.

"Judy." He nodded his head as a goodbye.

"Nick." She gave the same gesture right back to him. The elevator doors closed and Judy couldn't have felt more relieved.


	5. Chapter 5

Judy walked outside of the building. There was a light shower of rain falling down. She enjoyed feeling the droplets run down her fur. It cooled her down from one of the most heated conversations she had ever had. It was no wonder people found him intimidating. He was so intense. She walked in the rain and tucked her papers in her jacket. Not that there was much to write on. The little information she had wasn't enough to make an entire section on him. She barely knew a thing about him. He was so closed up and no matter how she prodded, he wouldn't give anything out.

As she was walking towards the Inn, she passed a small restaurant and stopped inside for a hot chocolate. She sat there, looking at her unanswered questions, wondering how she could possibly turn it into an article. She finished her drink and waited for the check.

It was then that she realized that she had plans for the night. She had been so focused on Nick Wilde, that she almost completely forgot about the wedding. FruFru was expecting her to be there. And she had nothing fancy to wear. As soon as the waitress brought the check and her debit card back, she left and started looking around for a nice place to find formal clothes. As she walked around she found a few places but not for bunnies. They were all for bigger mammals. She ended up in a hardware store buying a gum pack and walking around the store in shame, knowing that she was never going to find anything. It was then that she turned another aisle and saw a familiar fox, looking at her.

"Nick!" She said, surprised. Nick stepped closer.

"Hello, Miss Hopps." He continued to walk towards her.  _ Why is this aisle so empty, _ Judy thought.  _ And why are we the only ones in it? _ "How are you coming along with your article?"

"It's Judy. And I'm working on it." She suddenly felt a loss of breath. What about him made her so nervous?

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"I just was looking around. What about you?"

"Well I actually happen to be lost in this store. The signs are all messed up and I can't find what I'm looking for." He happened to be right. When she looked at the end of the aisle, it said doorknobs but when she looked around her, it was just a bunch of lawn mowers.

"I guess that makes sense. I've been walking around this store for awhile just chewing gum and didn't even notice."

"Then I'm guessing you know where a few things are in this store?" He asked her. Was he asking for help? "I wouldn't mind if you could show me where some items are. If you're available of course."

"Yeah, I'm available." Her eyes widened as she realized what she just said. "Um, I mean...uh, never mind. What are you looking for?"

"Well, first thing, cable ties. You know where those are?"  _ Cable ties? What would he want with cable ties? He probably has servants who do shit for him. Why is he even  _ in _ a hardware store? _ Questions kept running through Judy's mind until she remembered where she last saw cable ties. Aisle 2.

"Yeah, follow me." She walked past all the aisles and showed him aisle 2. She gestured for him to find them in the aisle. He found them and put them in his cart.

"Second, masking tape." She started searching her memory again to find the masking tape.

"Aisle 7," she said. "Come with me." She started walking towards the aisle and he made sure to stand next to her.

"So, Judy, have you started writing the article or are you in here procrastinating?"  _ Wow, call it out like it is why don't you, _ she thought to herself.

"Uh, why are we talking about me?"

"Because your interview is over. You're not the one asking questions anymore."  _ Damn, he's quit-witted, _ Judy thought. She walked him down the aisle and muttered 'procrastination'. He smirked.

"Well, there's the masking tape. That it?" She placed some in his cart and shoved her paws behind her back. Damn, she was acting like an employee.

"Just one more thing. Rope." She walked him down the next aisle.

"Question."

"Answer."

"I was just wondering what you need all this for? Not to accuse you of anything, but it kinda looks like you're murdering and burying a body." Nick chuckled.

"No, murder isn't my thing." She showed him the thin and thick rope and he immediately grabbed the thin, black rope. "What about you?"

"What about me?" She looked around trying to avoid eye contact. He placed the rope in his cart and started walking towards the end of the aisle.

"Walking around hardware stores and procrastinating. Is that your thing?" She blushed beneath her fur. He really had a thing for calling out things exactly like they were.

"Uh, no. Not normally. Just still trying to think of what I can write about you."

"Throw some BS. Everybody does in this town." Her jaw dropped. Was he telling her to LIE for her job?

"Uh. What?"

"Look, I get that I didn't give you much information but that's just me," Nick said. He found a register and started placing his items on the counter. "I'm sure the other people you interview while you're here will give you plenty of writing material. But when it comes to me, just lie your ass off. Okay?" She shook her head and sighed. The beaver gave him back his card and the receipt and Nick started walking outside. Judy followed him.

"Look, I can tell that you don't want to give me any insight on who you are but right now I don't really care." She held up her paws in defeat. "I actually have a favor to ask of you though."

"And that is?" He asked her. She sighed.

"Okay, you obviously dress well and I have a wedding to get to in about 5 hours and I don't have anything to wear. Every formal shop I found didn't carry bunny clothes."

"You were probably looking in the wrong section of town."

"Well, can you direct me to a store that sells formal dresses for bunnies? Or not?" She pleaded him with her paws in front of her, like a prayer.

"Hop in the car. I'll drive you to a store."

**10 minutes later...**

Judy stood in the store, looking at the clothes on the hangers and not one of them was something she could picture herself in. Everything seemed to be more of an 80's cocktail dress.

"Mr. Wilde, I don't know if this is the right store for me. Maybe I should just find a place on my own." Nick grabbed her paw and led her to the back.

"Nonsense, you're in the wrong part of the store." He let go of her and she looked at all the dresses in the back. They all seemed very formal. She immediately noticed a mint green strapless floor-length dress and walked over to it. She pulled the hanger off of the rack and held it up to herself.

"I like this one." She smiled and went to the dressing room. But before she could make a step, Nick stopped her. He handed her another dress. This one was a light peach and a halter around the neck.

"Here, try this one on, too." She held both the dresses and grabbed a dressing room. She turned around, closed, and locked the door. Nick sat on a chair while she changed. She emerged wearing the green dress and Nick didn't smile. He wanted her to wear the peach one. She twirled in the dress but it did nothing. The dress was made flat and didn't compliment her figure at all. "Try the other one, Judy." She stopped smiling. She liked the dress and it was her decision. But she went back inside the room and changed anyway. Once she had the dress all the way up, she realized how much more comfortable this one felt. She couldn't tie it in the back but she looked at herself in the mirror. It did look better. It showed her waist figure where the other one didn't. "Come out. Let me see," She heard Nick say. She held up the dress at her chest and opened the door.

Nick stood up and walked over to her. He tied a small bow in the back at her neck. Judy felt chills down her spine when he touched her. But she tried not to let it show.

"Now look." She looked up at the mirror. It did look much better than the other dress. The color was better for her and it showed where her hips started. It also made her breasts look nicer with the halter neckline. She stepped closer to the mirror. She couldn't believe how beautiful it looked on her. She needed this dress. She went back into the changing room and Nick went over to the counter with the same dress in the same size.

Judy took off the dress and put it back on the hanger. She put her T-shirt and jeans back on and stuck her arms through her grey hoodie. She lifted the dress and walked out to find Nick was nowhere to be seen. She walked back out to where she first found the dress and that was when she found Nick at the counter. Holding up the same dress. She walked over to him, still holding the dress that she tried on.

"You can put that one back, I already purchased it for you." Judy's eyes got bigger.

"No, Nick, I was going to buy it, you didn't have to do that."

"Judy, it's fine. I don't mind paying for something that you look good in. If you went with the green one, then you'd be paying for it." He put his wallet back in his back pocket and handed her the dress that he bought. "Now, go put the one you tried on back. You're wearing this to the wedding."

Judy walked back to where the dress was and put the one she tried on back on the door. He was very high-handed and demanding. No wonder he had a fast growing company. He didn't take no for an answer. She walked back to the entrance of the shop and Nick was outside, leaning on the building with his left leg up on the building.

"Thank you, Nick," she said as she walked outside. "But you really didn't have to buy it for me."

"What's $400?"

"A lot actually. And it's an amount that I could have paid."

"But I chose to. And either way, you're still wearing it tonight. Doesn't matter who bought it." He stood up straight and walked over to his car. "Where are you headed? I'll drop you off."

"No, thank you, Nick. I'd rather walk through Zootopia. Savour in every moment. But maybe I'll see you around?" He walked to the driver's side and opened the door. He stood behind it and looked to her.

"Possibly. In fact, how does coffee sound tomorrow morning?" Why was he so interested in her? He didn't want to give any information but he wants to have coffee? Everything he did confused the hell out of her and she had no idea what to do. But Judy did know one thing. She liked spending time with him. And wouldn't that make her anti-fox parents proud?

"Sure."

"I'll be waiting in the lobby." The lobby of the inn?

"Uh, you don't even know where I'm staying."

"Bunny's Haven Inn. I'll see you in the lobby at 9:00." Then he sat down and shut his door. She waited there as his engine started on the sports car. He drove away and she started walking back towards the Inn, one thing still on her mind.

_ How did he know where I'm staying? _


End file.
